


He's a Hunter

by YourShadow



Series: My Fics Know What You Did in the Dark [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5 times this 1 time that, Eren hunting for the D, F/M, M/M, and getting lots of it, and others - Freeform, as well as the V, slut!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaeger’s conquests. 5 times Eren is the predator, 1 time he is the prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Conquests

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pffft. Attack on Titan would be better off if I didn’t ever own it…ever.
> 
> Warning: Eren being a seducer and getting lots of the D. But I’m too lazy to write explicit stuff so use your imagination.
> 
> If you don’t understand the reference in the title, go watch Pitch Perfect and then come back.

Ever since a certain someone went through puberty, no one’s been safe. It started out innocent enough, light kisses and soft touches, shy flirting and chaste blushes. But soon everyone learned the power puberty had over a young boy’s sexual appetite. They also found it fitting that Eren’s last name was Jaeger, considering he practically _hunted_ for sex, prowling around for his next victim.

Of course, he was also sometimes called Eren “Swagger” because of the way he would strut into the dining hall, all tight pants and swaying hips, searching for dinner. Confidence poured off him in waves, and some of the other squad members were drawn to it, craved it, indulged in it for just one night.

That was the only rule: one night. No relationships, no repeat offenders, no strings attached.

~1~

The first one down: Jean Kirschtein.

Everyone could see it coming a mile away. Eren exuded sex even when they fought, that killer grin teasing his opponent until Jean fled in embarrassment at the lewd positions they were caught in. Eren would wrap his legs around Jean’s hips and moan right in the middle of the training field. It quite frankly made everyone uncomfortable.

Half of them wanted to fuck Jaeger right then and there. The other half wanted to watch. But only some of them would admit either of those facts.

The day came when Jean finally gave in, letting Eren lead him sultrily into an outside cabin used mostly for storage. That grin lured him, while Eren’s finger made a come hither gesture, but it was the rolling of his hips as he walked backwards that had Jean following. Plus, he later admitted he was intrigued by what the kid might be able to do. All that talk and no action didn’t prove anything, despite whatever bravado someone exuded.

When asked, he just said it was decent enough. What he didn’t say was how much he lived up to being called “horse face” as Eren rode him. Those hips rolled with a purpose as Eren stared him down, dominating even though he was the one with a dick up his ass. After capturing Jean’s lips a few times, aggressive yet passionate, Kirschtein was convinced he would fall in love.

But when Eren flat out refused another dance of the horizontal tango, Jean lost even more faith in humanity.

“Eren Jaeger is a cock tease.” He said, wiping cum on the back of Connie’s shirt.

~2~

Even the ladies found themselves the subject of that deep gaze. A few sweet words to Sasha had her blubbering into her soup. Krista would blush and squirm in her seat as Eren laid an arm across her shoulders, hand moving slowly onto her chest to squeeze a boob. She giggled, and Ymir glared him down until Eren’s arm was back by his side. It was a surprise who he managed to find as prey.

As Eren prowled around Annie during training, she found a stronger opponent than most. Fists up over her head, she met his challenge with a dare.

“Think you can handle me?”

Eren smirked. “You _want_ me to handle you?”

She swung at him, he dodged. He advanced, she nailed him in the jaw. Giving a small smirk of her own, they clashed. She had him on the ground once, otherwise they were evenly matched. Eventually he got past her defenses and they were flush against each other. Before she could retaliate, he snuck in a kiss, then darted away with a laugh.

She found him later in the wash room as he was taking off his shirt. Sweat glistened across his back as it rolled down to the hem of his pants. As he turned, she could see how much the training benefited his physique. Locking them in, she tucked a hair behind her ear and strode forward.

“You look like you need a shower.” She stated.

He met her stare. “Wanna join me?”

She shrugged out of her jacket and tugged the uniform shirt out of her uniform pants. He seemed pleased with her own amount of muscle definition. He was strong enough to pick her up and hold her against the wall. She was strong enough to control the pace as she lathered him up.

~3~

Eren went big the next time. It wasn’t exactly that he _chose_ his prey, but _they_ chose _him_.

“I heard Jean talking about you the other night in his sleep.” Reiner rumbled, leaning against the wall in front of Eren.

Jaeger didn’t back down, but instead took a step forward. “Yeah? What’d he say?”

“Something I’d like to see for myself.”

“Well come on then, Braun.” Eren purred, leaning closer with a shit-eating grin.

“Hold up there,” Reiner pushed him back a bit, and those emerald eyes flashed. The sound of footsteps alerted him to Bertholt’s presence. “Annie had some things to say about you too.”

“We wanted to know if they were true.” Bert added.

“So, you ever been in a three-way before?”

Eren grinned wider. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Who knew double penetration could feel that good. At least, that’s what he said to Armin the next day.

“I mean, Reiner’s _huge_ and Bert is _gigantic_ , but it was worth it.” Eren breathed. He was lying back in his bed, a blissful expression on his face.

“Eren, you could’ve hurt yourself.” Armin muttered.

“Oh, I did.” He laughed. “But I’m healing.”

~4~

Armin didn’t stand a chance against his childhood friend’s charms. Eren used his latest conquest (although, arguably, _he_ was the conquest) to garner the blonde’s sympathy. In an attempt to comfort his friend, Armin ended up cuddling with Eren in the barracks.

Eren nuzzled against Armin’s neck, waiting until the dead of night when everyone was asleep to make his move. A soft kiss against his neck alerted Armin to Eren’s intentions. Soon those lips were making their way to his jawline.

“Eren, what are you doing?” he whispered.

“Thanking you for taking care of me.”

“But someone will hear.”

“Shhhh.” Eren hovered over him, smiling down. He used his knee to nudge Armin’s legs apart. Leaning down to lick the shell of his ear, he whispered, “Didn’t you always want this? I saw the way you looked at Jean after we fucked. You were jealous.”

Armin blushed, but didn’t protest. He ran his hands up Eren’s chest, around his shoulders and onto his back, feeling him move. Those lips nipped at his collarbone, licked a nipple, brushed down his naval. Armin twisted his fingers into Eren’s hair, pushing him further down. He let out a low moan as a hot mouth engulfed him.

As Eren sucked, he used his fingers to play with Armin’s hole, keeping one hand on his thigh as the blonde’s legs slipped on the sheets.

When he woke up the next morning, Armin cursed, slapping a hand to his forehead. “How did I _fall_ for that?”

~5~

It wasn’t until Eren set his sights on the Corporal that Mikasa stepped in.

“Look, he shouldn’t be on your radar. Fellow cadets are one thing, but he’s your superior.”

Eren glanced at her, eyes leaving Levi for a moment. He acknowledged that she wanted nothing to do with him, at least not sexually, and didn’t want to ruin their friendship anyway. However, he wasn’t about to let her interfere in his hunt. His lip curled up over his teeth in a sneer.

She glared at him. “Don’t give me that look. Just let it go.”

“Stay out of my business, Mikasa. If I want to fuck him, I will.” He growled.

She shrugged, showing little emotion. “I’m just trying to warn you.”

Eren didn’t listen.

When they were finally alone, cleaning one of the storage rooms, Eren put on his coy act.

“Heichou?”

Levi stopped, pulling the mask down to his chin. Turning, he gave Eren an annoyed look. “What, brat?’

Eren approached, seemingly innocent, but Levi recognized when he was being stalked. His eyes flashed.

Jaeger finally found out what being fucked over a desk felt like, and he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed it.

~+1~

Eren knew he done fucked up when it came to Erwin Smith. Captain America Thunder Thighs was as stacked as a football linebacker and twice as deadly.

“Heard you’ve been getting around, Jaeger.” He said, smooth as a criminal as he leaned against the doorway. His smile was sinister and his arms were crossed over his chest.

Eren’s smirk faltered. This was the first time he encountered someone he didn’t think he could handle. Another predator in his territory (or was it the other way around?). Erwin prowled forward, shutting the door behind him without taking his eyes off the soldier in front of him.

“Yeah, guess you could say that.” Eren replied with half his usual bravado.

“I wanna see you in just the straps of your gear, boy.” The Commander growled low.

Eren gulped. “Yes sir.” He squeaked.

The next day everyone noticed how much Eren was limping. Connie finally admitted the entire barracks could hear him yelling when they also started making Daddy jokes around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I didn’t write any of the actual smut because I’m a chicken okay. Plus it woulda been hella long. Shut up. Use your imagination. I may or may not have been drinking while writing part of this. Namely the last part. Dadwin ftw. (If you're nice and beg I'll do a bonus with any characters you guys request.)


	2. Bonus: Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own anything related to Attack on Titan (but I have the first volume of the manga. Does that count for something? No? Okay then.)
> 
> Warning: Sexual implications, Eren still hunting for V
> 
> Ohmyheichou requested Sasha bonus, so here you go my lovely~

**Potato Girl Got Game**

Eren realized he had a lot more respect for a girl named Sasha Blouse when she got her hands on a pair of bow and arrows. She would always be known as Potato Girl, but now she was… _hot_ Potato Girl. Merely flirting with her was no longer enough. He knew how many potatoes she could stuff in her mouth…but what else could she shove in there?

Unfortunately, the girl was thick-headed and Connie was jealous. Every time Eren tried to make a move, the baldy would intercept and make a fart joke, or engage in other such nonsense to break the mood. And there was hardly a time when the two friends weren’t together, so he couldn’t get Sasha alone.

“Mikasa, make yourself useful and distract Connie for me.” Eren said, eyes latched onto the brunette devouring her soup.

Mikasa blinked. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I’ll get Jean off your back if you do.” Eren didn’t take his eyes off Sasha as he spoke, chewing defiantly. He missed the eye roll Mikasa gave him as she stood, walking over to Connie and tapping him on the shoulder. He seemed surprised, but followed Mikasa with a slightly questioning look that formed into a grin. Before he disappeared around the corner, he looked back and gave Sasha a thumb’s up signal.

Eren smirked, setting down his food and standing, like a predator moving in for the kill. He stalked toward Sasha, who didn’t notice as she continued eating, finishing off Connie’s meal. It was only when Eren used his thumb so wipe some food off of her chin, lifting her head and smiling wickedly down at her, that she realized her situation.

“Oh…hi Eren.”

“You look delicious Sasha. I could just _eat_ you.” He purred. She blushed madly, but smiled wide.

His dessert that night was Sasha pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request for another bonus, just reply here or hit me up on Tumblr~


	3. Bonus 2: Everyone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own Attack on Titan.
> 
> Warning: Slutty!Eren. Lots of sex, implied or otherwise. 
> 
> Requested by Yodu23, Gananimal, and amusingmurff.

**Krista/Historia is a Goddess**

The little blond was always considered a Goddess by everyone, no question asked, practically law. Eren, as cocky as he was, saw himself as a God. It was only a matter of time before the deities hooked up.

“You know, we could make them all _worship_ us.” Eren whispered in her ear.

She smiled wryly. “I know.”

“But right now, I’d rather worship _you_.” He smirked.

“That’s a little cheesy, Eren.” She giggled.

“My body is a temple, wanna come inside?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She burst into laughter. “Only if you give me a proper sacrifice.”

“How about my soul, because I’d give it up for you.” He cooed.

He saw the cunning grin cross her features and followed when she lead him to a secluded area. For once, Ymir couldn’t cockblock him. They worshipped each other, praising every aspect of their bodies, sacrificing more than souls that night. 

* * *

**Ymir Wants to See What This So-Called ‘God’ Can Do**

Eren only thought it fair to flirt with Ymir after trying every sex position imaginable (and some unimaginable) with Krista. However, he never realized how far it would get him.

Currently, he was three fingers deep in a wet, hot cave, sucking up his fingers like a greedy child starved for chocolate. Ymir’s voice was deep as she moaned, head thrown back, arching at his touch. He sucked on a nipple, flicking it with his tongue, and she shuddered. He wiggled his fingers deep inside her, taking the full breast in his mouth, and she _screamed_. 

* * *

  **Connie Jokes That He Wants the Jaeger D and Gets It**

Connie was known for his comedic value, the ability to turn anything into a joke and make everyone feel better, pranks and shenanigans. He was also known for being the most vocal about a certain titan shifter who tended to get around a lot.

“Who did you fuck today, Eren?” he asked casually during dinner.

“Ymir. I fucked Krista yesterday so I thought it was fair.” Eren shrugged, licking his fingers.

“Woah…I thought they were…ya know… _gay_.”

“Ymir has an incessant need to be sexually involved with everyone Krista comes in contact with as some odd form of worship or something. I don’t know, but it was worth it.”

“So who’s next on your list?” Connie asked, eyebrows raised and a grin on his face.

Eren turned to face him head-on. “You, jokester boy.”

“Wh-wh-wha…hhhaaaa?” Connie was dumbstruck as laughter erupted around the table.

“You woke the Titan, Connie.” Jean teased.

“Yeah, he’s after you now.” Reiner added, slapping him on the back.

“Shoulda laid off some of those jokes, Con.” Sasha told him with a shrug.

Connie looked away from his friends and back to Eren who was licking his lips and staring at Connie like he was a piece of juicy meat he couldn’t wait to get his claws on. The bald jokester gulped.

After that night, he didn’t tease Eren about his slutty behavior. 

* * *

  **Hanji’s Experiments**

The Scouting Legion scientist liked to do experiments, especially when it concerned Eren Jaeger, teen titan. Needless to say, it was only a matter of time before Eren knew the Squad Leader’s gender.

She wanted to see if he could impregnate her with titan babies. He wanted to see how she sounded in bed. They both made new discoveries after a few experiments involving the sexual aspects of a titan.

Turns out Hanji _really_ like titans, considering she made Eren transform for all of them except for the intercourse part. She was obsessed with his tongue and what he could do with it when he was ten times his normal size. 

* * *

  **Marco Did Not Die a Virgin but Jean Sorta Wishes He Had**

Eren and Jean were in the midst of one of their ongoing rivalries when it dawned on Eren what the perfect revenge would be. It was no secret Jean had a hardcore crush on Marco Bodt, the cute, shy, freckled Jesus of the 104th. The horse-faced bastard would try to flirt, but just like the way he asked out Mikasa, his affections went straight over Marco’s head.

It was because Marco only saw Jean as a friend that Eren knew he had a chance. Smirking, he watched Jean try and fail yet again to ask Marco out.

“I bet I can do it.” The hunter said when Jean returned to their table, defeated.

“Tch, no way, dickbag.” Jean snorted.

“Watch me, douchenozzle.” Eren replied, getting up to stride over to Marco’s table.

“Thomas, Mina…Marco.” Eren greeted, lingering on the freckles of Marco’s face. He wanted to count them like stars, connect the dots to draw obscene images just to get a rise out of Jean.

The two friends smiled in return, glancing at each other as Eren focused on Marco.

“Hey there, Eren. How are you today?” Marco asked politely, smiling.

“I’d be a lot better with your dick in my mouth.” Eren said, smooth as butter and blunt as a knife.

Mina and Thomas blinked, then nodded to each other before getting up and leaving. Marco’s smile was still in place as the words registered.

“Oh?”

“I can show you how I mastered the maneuver gear with a broken clasp.” Eren grinned. “Hint: it’s all in the hips.” He added, rolling for emphasis.

“I see…” Marco’s eyes were drawn to the movement and stayed locked on his groin.

Eren shot Jean a devilish smirk as he lead Marco out of the dining hall and into an empty room. 

* * *

  **Thomas and Mina Caught in the Middle**

Eren felt bad about neglecting two people the other night, so he decided to make it up to them. Of course, walking in on Thomas and Mina fucking like animals in the supply closet probably wasn’t their idea of a fun time, but Eren made sure they were glad he came.

This threesome was a little different from the one with Bert and Reiner. Eren allowed Thomas to do the honors, finishing what he started, really, while Mina’s mouth was put to use on Eren’s dick. Of course, he let Thomas play with his hole as well for good measure. 

All-in-all, they weren’t mad about Eren flirting with Marco right in front of him when it ended up as an Eren sandwich.

* * *

**Petra: Lady in the Streets, Freak in the Sheets**

Despite Levi’s warning glare and refusal to allow Eren and Petra to be alone in the same room together, the titan shifter was on the prowl for some ginger booty. He wanted to know if the curtains matched the drapes, because it was such a vivid color.

He also wanted to know if that sweet and shy demeanor was all just an act. He was right on two counts.

One: her hair was a _very vivid_ color.

Two: in another life, she could’ve been a professional bull rider with the way she straddled his hips and held on when he bucked.

But he was wrong on one: Levi did not actually leave the room like they thought, but instead was sitting in the closet, most likely internally screaming as he watched. 

* * *

  **Mike Knows What’s Up**

“I would make a nose pun or joke about your super sensitive smelling abilities, but they’re all kinda gross…in the non-arousing way.” Eren said. He was running out of people on his list, so why not another superior? “Anyway, wanna fuck?”

Mike stared down at him. It was an awkward moment before he sniffed the air, smirked, and lifted Eren over his shoulder. He was waiting for the day Eren would turn to him, and was a bit upset that he was almost last. Eren endured the spankings as punishment solely for the fact that he enjoyed getting spanked more than any decent human being should.

Then again, he wasn’t exactly decent, and he wasn’t entirely human.

He was the hunter, and they were the prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Shit got a little serious there at the end. Did you see what I did there with Mike’s? Also, these are all horrible for a reason, because I cannot take Slutty!Eren seriously or else all hell breaks loose. You’ll see what I mean eventually. I actually had a lot of fun writing these!


End file.
